Worlds Collide
by TwilightxHPotterxPJackson
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is under attack and the demigods have called on the Cullens to help them, but when Bella goes missing, Percy, Annabeth and Edward leave camp to find her, what they don't notice is a small figure follow them out of camp boundaries...
1. The Iris Message

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**UPDATED 2014 BECAUSE THE ORIGINAL SUCKED.**

3rd Person POV

The entire Cullen family was gathered in the lounge when they heard the splash. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were watching basketball, Edward and Bella were playing chess, Alice and Rosalie were reading various catalogues, Esme was making dinner for Renesmee, and the youngest of the Cullen family was cheering on her mom as she watched her parents' game.

A shimmery image of a centaur appeared in the middle of the room.

_What the hell?_ Emmett thought. _Who's the horse dude?_

"Emmett, behave," Edward hissed.

"Chiron!" Carlisle exclaimed, recognising the creature.

"Carlisle, Esme," Chiron acknowledged. "I trust that you are well."

"Yes, we are." Carlisle smiled. "Did you call for any particular reason?"

_Hurry up._ Emmett thought impatiently. _I was watching basketball._

Edward elbowed Emmett in the ribs.

"Yes, there is – hang on, do I see extra members of the Cullen clan?" Chiron asked, confused.

"Yes you do," Carlisle grinned, walking up to each person in turn. "This is Bella, Edward's wife, and Renesmee – or Nessie, as we prefer to call her."

"Um," Bella interrupted. "I don't prefer it. I call her Ren."

Carlisle chuckled, but continued. "She is Edward and Bella's daughter."

"Hello," Renesmee greeted as she climbed up on to Bella's lap. "You're a centaur aren't you? Mommy read a story about them to me one night, didn't you mommy?"

"Yep." Bella smiled at the centaur in question.

"Hello Bella, Renesmee," Chiron nodded at each as he said their names. "How does that work then? I thought you couldn't have kids?"

"It's a long story." Edward explained. "I'm sure it'll come up at some point."

"Right then...what I was going to ask was-"

The Cullens could hear a pounding heart about to enter the room. It was pounding so hard, they thought it might burst out of the ribcage.

"Chiron! Annabeth needs – oh sorry, I didn't know you were Iris-messaging."

"It's all right, Percy. This is Carlisle and his family: Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. They are vampires; I am going to ask them to help us in our situation here at Camp Half-Blood."

_What situation?_ Carlisle thought, confused.

"Oh, right. Hi, everyone. I'm Percy, son of Poseidon." Percy grinned at the Cullens.

"Really?! Son of Poseidon?! Daddy has told me all about Greek Gods! Poseidon is the Sea God right Percy? Can you do cool stuff with water?" Renesmee asked excitedly.

Sea mist suddenly swirled round Percy and made him fly off the ground. When he reached the ground again he pointed his finger at a glass in the Cullen's sitting room and it filled up with water. "Does that answer your question…what was your name again?"

"Ren," Renesmee answered, making Bella nod in approval that she didn't say 'Nessie'. "That was awesome! How did you do that?"

"Well –," Percy started to explain.

"You two can talk about that if the Cullen's can come here," Chiron interrupted their conversation. "So can you?" Chiron turned to face the Cullens, his face pleading.

"Chiron, I don't think you've explained yet." Esme pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Sorry." Chiron apologised. "Last year, we managed to defeat Kronos, but he had one very loyal follower who has...for lack of a better word 'a way with people'. He has the special ability to manipulate people's decisions, and he's managed to convince several hundred demigods to join his side. We've heard that they're planning to attack Camp Half-Blood in the next few weeks, and we could really use some extra help."

"Before we accept, I shall have to ask my family. Can you Iris message us again in five minutes?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that's fine." Chiron said impatiently.

Carlisle waved his hand over the mist and Chiron's image disappeared.

"So, what do we think?" Carlisle turned to face his family.

"I think it would be awesome!" Emmett said, grinning.

"I'm not sure, what have they ever done for us?" Rosalie pointed out.

"Rose, we're not repaying them or anything. Chiron is my friend, and he needs us." Carlisle explained, softly.

"Fine." Rosalie grumbled.

"I'm not sure either, Carlisle." Edward piped up.

"Why not?"

"I don't want Bella and Renesmee fighting in a war. What if something happens to them?"

"Nothing will happen to me, Edward." Bella rolled her eyes. "At the moment, I'm stronger than you. Don't forget that."

"Fine, but what about Ren? I'm not having her fighting." Edward crossed his arms.

"I'm sure not all gods will be fighting, she can stay with one that is staying on Olympus." Bella reasoned.

"Okay." Edward gave in.

"Esme? Jazz? Alice? What do you think?" Carlisle asked.

"We should help them, they are in need." Esme replied.

"Yeah, I agree." Jasper said.

"I think we should definitely help them." Alice stated, confidently. "And at the moment, I can see that we're gonna win." She grinned.

"Great-" Carlisle got cut off.

"Hello." Chiron appeared back in the room. "Have you come to a decision yet?"

"Yes. We have decided we will help you. When do you need us?"

"As soon as you can!" Chiron exclaimed. "We will all be forever grateful. Our top three campers, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, have been assisting the satyrs to find new demigods to help us in the war, but none of us will be good as you guys fighting-wise."

"What about Jake?" Bella asked. "The werewolves could help Camp Half-Blood as well."

"Werewolves? I thought you guys weren't exactly… peachy at the moment." Chiron looked confused.

"Because of certain situations to do with Renesmee, Bella and Edward, we have made a stronger treaty and I am sure they would be happy to help. Bella, can you –," before Carlisle could finish, Bella bid a quick farewell and ran off towards La Push at lightning speed.

Two minutes later, Bella appeared back at the Cullen house with six wolves padding behind her, Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, Paul and Seth. Five out of the six had unreadable expressions, but Seth looked rather excited.

"Hey guys," Jake greeted once he had phased back to human and put on his clothes. "We tried to get Leah to come but she still hasn't completely warmed up to the whole blood-sucker idea."

"Jake," Renesmee scolded, sighing and raising one eyebrow.

"Sorry." Jake said, shamefully staring at the floor. "Leah hasn't completely warmed up to the whole leech idea. Happy?"

"No." She said simply.

"Leah hasn't completely warmed up to the whole vampire idea then, okay?"

"Yes." Renesmee nodded. "Has mummy explained what's going on?"

"Yeah, and we would be more than happy to help centaur-dude and his little friends."

Suddenly a wave of water landed on Jake. What's more, it didn't hit anything else!

"Centaur-dude and his little friends?" Percy snarled, crossing his arms.

"That was pretty cool!" Renesmee said, laughing.

"Glad you like it, Ren!" Percy replied.

"Percy!" A female voice called. "Where in Zeus' name are you?!"

"Oh, sorry I have to go, I think that's Annabeth calling," Percy apologised.

"Who's Annabeth, Percy?" Renesmee asked.

"My girlfriend." Percy answered her, blushing.

"Ooh! That's cool! Can I meet her?"

"I'm sure she'll want to when you get here, as will I." Percy smiled. "Anyway, I have to go. See you later, guys. Chiron, when you're done here could you meet me in my cabin?"

"What's your cabin like-" Renesmee started to ask, but her mother interrupted her.

"Ren, you can ask Percy when we get there in a few hours."

"So, you're coming later then?" Chiron asked.

"I think so! We'll see you in a few hours." Carlisle said.

"Bye Chiron!" Renesmee called.

"See you guys!" Chiron called. He quickly got out his sword and disconnected them.

A wave washed over Chiron and he was gone.

"You guys ready to go?" Carlisle turned back to the rest of the Cullens.

"You want to go now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, we should go," Esme replied. "We need to get some training in before they invade."

"Okay then," Seth said, excited. "Let's go."

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please follow, favourite and review!**

**Mwah.**

**Cassie xoxo**


	2. The Tour

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**Thanks for coming back! Enjoy.**

Percy's POV

"Percy!" Renesmee yelled as she ran up the steep hill to Camp Half-Blood. She was very fast for a little girl, considering how steep Half-Blood hill is. Her long, brown, curly hair was wind swept, I guess from running, but I wasn't sure.

Suddenly she stopped as if she had run into a brick wall, but she didn't look like she was hurt.

"I can't get in!" she yelled, looking slightly scared.

"Neither can I," Emmett said, confused.

"Oops, sorry. That would be our magical borders. I, Percy Jackson, give you permission to enter camp!" I said.

Renesmee ran through straight to me. I thought hard and made water appear at her feet making her rise up and run faster towards me. She looked down and laughed freely, tossing her head back, which made her hair ripple in the breeze.

"Hey, Ren," I said, catching her before she could run head-first down the other side of the hill.

"Hello, Percy." I heard a musical voice coming from behind me. "I see Ren likes you."

I spun around.

"Oh, hi. How are you all?" I asked nervously.

"We're alright," replied a stunning brown-haired vampire...I think her name was Bella?"

"My name is Bella." I inwardly fist-pumped, which made the bronze-haired vampire next to her chuckle for some unknown reason. "This is my husband Edward, my sisters-in-law Alice and Rosalie, my brothers-in-law Jasper and Emmett and my parents-in-law Esme and Carlisle." She pointed to each member of her family individually. "And you already know Renesmee," she grinned. "We met on the Iris message, but we didn't say who was who."

"Hey guys." I said waving, still holding onto Ness. She was desperately trying to run down to Camp Half-Blood, but I was still speaking to her mom.

"Do you mind entertaining Ren while we talk to Chiron for few minutes?" Bella asked.

"That's cool! I can show her around." I replied happily. I had been looking forward to showing her around.

"Come on Ren. I'll give you a tour." I said grabbing the little girl's hand and running down the hill towards camp.

Renesmee's POV

"Come on Ren. I'll give you a tour," said Percy, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hill. I was excited to get to the camp so I ran almost at vampire speed and, surprisingly, Percy managed to keep up with me. Must be all his training – or perhaps his parentage?

"So, Ren," Percy began. "What would you like to see first? We could see the Mess Hall, where we eat all our meals? Or the Pegasus stables? Or do you want a tour of everything at once? Like the cabins?"

"Ooh! Cabins please!" I clapped excitedly.

"Okay. Follow me!" Percy said, almost as excited as me.

But as a realisation struck me, I suddenly stopped dead. "Hang on, don't you have to prepare for the war?" I pointed out. "I don't want to distract you." I hoped he would say it was fine.

"Nah… it's fine. We don't want to overwork ourselves and we can't really do anything else. We've trained twice as hard as usual for two straight months," he explained, smiling, "and I want you to feel comfortable here, seeing as you are going to be helping us."

"Oh, okay then. On with the tour!" I said, grinning back at him.

Percy led me around quite a few corners, with me staring curiously around all the time. Everybody we passed looked up from their work and pointed at me. I guess there aren't many kid demigods are around here.

We stopped outside a metal cabin.

"This is the Hephaestus cabin, he is the –"

"God of the Forge," I interrupted.

He gaped at me, undoubtedly wondering how on Earth I knew that. After all, I still look like a six year old girl. I stepped closer to the entrance of the cabin and peered inside. There were about seven beds, all obviously made by the Hephaestus kids.

"Hey guys," Percy said, also peering into the cabin. "This is Renesmee Cullen, one of the vampires helping us."

The people inside looked up at me, grunted a welcome greeting and continued with their work.

"They are very busy; we all need more weapons for the war. They're not always this rude," Percy mumbled to me.

"What weapon do you use, Percy?" I asked, staring up at him.

"A sword called Anaklusmos, which translates into English as –"

"Riptide," I stated confidently.

"Yeah," he said, this time not fazed by me being that smart.

We carried on like this, with Percy introducing me whenever we came to a different cabin. I loved the Demeter cabin, with all the pretty flowers growing everywhere and the smell of tulips in the air.

When we came to the Aphrodite cabin, I was coughing violently. The air in their cabin was full of perfume! I noticed Percy holding his breath, so I did the same and I loved watching his eyes almost pop out of his head when I started my fifth minute of not breathing.

We were walking along the line of cabins when I looked ahead and saw a cabin made out of sea stone. I sniffed and could smell salt in the breeze. I ran forward and sprinted into the cabin, I hadn't gone in the others because I was too shy, but I knew Percy wouldn't mind.

I looked around and noticed a salt water spring in one corner and a horn hanging up on the wall. I'm guessing Minotaur, though how Percy would come across that was beyond me.

"You like it?"

I spun around and saw Percy sitting on his bunk bed.

"No, I love it!" I grinned.

"You wanna carry on?" he asked me.

"Yep."

Finally, we came to the Athena cabin, and it was beautiful. Far more beautiful than Percy's, Aphrodite's or even Demeter's. On the roof I noticed a huge owl, perched on a wooden beam. I smiled – I loved birds.

"Oh – hey, Seaweed Brain!"

A blonde girl with startling grey eyes ran out of the cabin. Percy's eyes sort of misted over. Ah, I thought, this must be Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Hey," Percy replied.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said to me.

"Hi! I'm Renesmee. I'm going to be helping you in the war." I said, getting right into why I was here.

"Cool, but uh… aren't you a little young to be fighting in a war?"

"Well, I won't be fighting. I'll be staying up on Olympus because my dad won't let me fight. But my family is. My family are vampires."

"Oh, yeah. Chiron said he had asked vampires to come." Annabeth didn't look shocked at all. "But hang on a sec, from what I know about vampires, they can't have kids. How do you have a dad who is a vampire?"

"Well, I'm not a full vampire. I'm half vampire and half human," I explained. I loved explaining all this to people, because I sound super smart, so I went straight into all of it. "Men can have kids; women can't because when you're a vampire you can't change at all and women need to change to bear children. Men – well, men stay the same from puberty to death really. So when my dad was a vampire and my mum was a human, they had me."

"Wouldn't that have been excruciatingly painful?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, it was, for my mom. Me, well, I was biting my way out of her, so I was fine. When she had given birth to me, I kind of, um… bit her so my dad had to change her. Becoming a vampire is a lot more painful than giving birth to a half-human, half-vampire," I said confidently.

I looked over at Percy, who looked extremely uncomfortable about us talking about giving birth.

"I'm sure my mom will be happy to explain it all later if you wish to know more," I added to Annabeth, to end the conversation about babies.

"Isn't your mom a vampire?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." I laughed at her expression. "But don't worry. We're vegetarians. In other words, we only feed on animal blood."

"Oh…?" Annabeth said, unsure.

"We don't want to be monsters, Annabeth."

"You're not a monster, Ren!" Percy declared, punching the air in an amusing way.

"Well, technically, I'm a half a monster!" I said, laughing.

Percy and Annabeth laughed along with me. Suddenly, my mom appeared at my side, making Percy and Annabeth jumped a foot in the air. I continued laughing while mom just chuckled.

"Ren, it's time to hunt," she said. "We start war in eight days, and once we've finished today we will try not to hunt again until the war."

"Why?" I asked.

"So we go blood-crazy, but not crazy enough to bite a human," mom explained. "It's Jazz's plan."

Percy and Annabeth shuffled around, visibly uncomfortable.

"Oh, sorry!" I realised what was wrong. With a laugh, I introduced the two to each other. "Annabeth, this is my mom, Bella."

"Um, hi. How are you?" Annabeth asked uncertainly.

"Very well, thank you," mom answered formally.

Percy spoke up, "Well, it looks like we will have to continue the tour some other time."

"Yeah, we need to hunt. Thanks for the beginning of the tour, Percy. See you around, Annabeth. Bye!" I called as Mum and I sprinted to the top of hill in the blink of an eye (for Percy he did blink and suddenly we weren't there!).

"Come on, sweetie," mom said, "time to hunt."

I grinned at her. "Race you!"

**I hope you liked!**

**Please review, follow and favourite.**

**Mwah.**

**Cassie xoxo**


	3. Hunt

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**ENJOYYY.**

Bella's POV

We were all gathered in the ancient big house. Well, I say ancient, it looks ancient. The building itself was practically falling down, and half of the arches leading up to the doorway had completely crumbled down.

"So Chiron," I said. "Carlisle has explained your camp to me, but I've got a question about one of your campers…"

Chiron nodded, acknowledging me. "Okay, go on."

"I've seen a lot of pictures of your camper, Percy Jackson. What's so special about him? I mean, we've all seen what he can do with water but I bet loads of your campers can do special things depending on their parent."

"Yes, they can, but Percy is the son of one of the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Percy is the son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, as you know, and that means he is an extremely powerful demigod. He attracts many kinds of monsters and he has been on five quests, though two of them weren't official. He snuck off –"

"Wow. Demigods can be irresponsible too." Emmett nodded approvingly.

Chiron stared at Rosalie, and she smacked him on the head.

"Sorry," he apologised, looking chastised.

"Anyway," continued Chiron, "Percy has been on five quests, two not official, and has defeated three Titans, Typhon, Atlas and the big one, Kronos. All the campers here, except maybe the Ares cabin, love him now, seeing as he saved the world practically single handily from total destruction."

"Oh, that explains the posters that basically say how awesome he is." I laughed.

"Yes, I believe Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, was against those posters because they don't mention her!" said Chiron laughing.

"Of course." I giggled. "Anyway, you guys talk tactics, I'm going to go hunt with Ren," I announced. "Edward, you can tell me about it later."

"Alright. Don't go too far." Edward replied, kissing the top of her head.

I rolled her eyes, "Edward, I'm not four."

I started running towards where Ren, Percy and a girl with blonde hair were standing. I appeared next to my daughter, making Percy and the girl jumped a foot in the air. Ren and I chuckled at their typically human reactions.

"Ren, it's time to hunt. We start war in eight days, and once we've finished today we will try not to hunt again until the war."

"Why?" my daughter asked curiously. I remembered when I kept asking Edward. "So we go blood-crazy, but not crazy enough to bite a human," I said. "It's Jazz's plan."

Percy and the girl shuffled around uncomfortably.

"Oh, sorry! Annabeth, this is my mom, Bella," Ren introduced.

"Um, hi. How are you?" Annabeth asked uncertainly.

"Very well, thank you." I answered formally.

Percy spoke up, "Well, it looks like we will have to continue the tour some other time."

"Yeah, we need to hunt. Thanks for the beginning of the tour, Percy. See you around, Annabeth. Bye!" Ness said. We sprinted to the top of hill at the speed of light.

"Come on, sweetie," I said. "Time to hunt." Then we grinned at each other.

"Race you!"

We started running. I loved running, even after all this time, I still loved the freedom of it.

"I so beat you!" I said, laughing.

"Liar! I beat you!" Ren said in protest.

"Never mind about that. We need to hunt," I reminded her.

"About that. When you say we start the hunt in eigbt days… am I going to war?" Ren asked.

"No, sweetie. You're staying with Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, up on Olympus. She's a bit like Aunt Alice, she will give you a makeover but it will be harder to get the make-up off than when Aunt Alice does," I explained apologetically.

"But, I don't want to stay with Aphrodite!" Ren protested.

"Well, she's the only God or Goddess who isn't fighting! You have to stay with her. Sorry, sweetie," I said apologetically.

"Oh, oh well. Let's hunt then," she muttered dejectedly.

"All right," I agreed.

For the second time, we both ran off into the distance.

Even though I was playing cool for Ren, inside I was so worried about her. What if something happens to her? Aphrodite may be a goddess but, she is the goddess of love, she may not be big on safety.

We must have faith.

3rd Person POV

Back at the camp, Emmett and Percy were practising sword fighting.

"Don't worry, mini-god. I'll go easy on you," said Emmett, smirking.

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Percy muttered to himself.

Percy lunged and almost got Emmett under the arm but Emmett jumped away just in time. Emmett frowned and pressed harder. Quite a few times, Emmett cheated and used his vampiric speed, but because of Percy's ADHD, Emmett's speed wasn't much of an advantage.

"Emmett!" Rosalie called his name and Emmett made the mistake of looking over to her.

Percy knocked the sword out of Emmett's hand and pointed his own at Emmett's throat.

"Wow," Carlisle commented from behind him. Carlisle was walking slowly up to them, with Rosalie behind him.

"Your father is Poseidon, yes?" Carlisle asked. Percy nodded in reply. "Ah, that makes sense. Poseidon, God of the Sea, earth-shaker and storm-bringer. That is why you are as strong as Emmett is. Your dad creates earthquakes and storms," explained Carlisle.

Emmett growled softly, obviously annoyed that somebody had beaten him. Percy raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms smugly.

"Emmett, calm down," Carlisle soothed. "You'll still be stronger than everyone else here." Despite his tries, nothing affected Emmett.

Carlisle looked very embarrassed by Emmett's behaviour.

"No," Emmett said menacingly. "I'm going to be stronger than _everyone_ here." And then he stormed off, Rosalie followed him saying;

"It doesn't matter! You're not used to fighting with swords!"

Nessie's POV

We chased a few elk for fun for a bit, but then got bored so we caught them and they put up no struggle. We easily drank them dry and threw the carcass of our bodies.

"You done?" mom asked me.

"Not yet." I replied, wiggling a bit, the blood in my body wasn't sloshing about the way it did after I had finished hunting.

"Okay, then. Close your eyes, and smell." Mum replied, closing her own eyes.

"A mountain lion, one mile away." I sniffed.

"You're right, but it's odd. Mountain lions shouldn't be here." mom said, frowning.

"Then why are they?"

"I don't know, Ren. Nature must be sensing a war is coming." mom replied, shrugging.

"Oh, well. Let's go." I said, winking and running off towards the delightful smell.

I got there first (I'm guessing mom let me), but I left a few pints for mum, after all, she would be the one fighting. I was staying on Olympus with (shudder) Aphrodite.

"Now, you done?"

"Yeah, I think so." The blood was sloshing in my body.

Good. I liked that feeling.

When we arrived back at the camp, the first thing I noticed was Rosalie and Emmett sitting on a pink bench next to the Aphrodite's cabin. I noticed that they were holding their breath. Rose was attempting (badly) to calm Emmett down. I'm not sure why he was angry in the first place, but I wasn't about to go up to him and ask. Apparently, Rose had other ideas, because she beckoned me over.

I hesitantly walked over to them and sat down.

"What's up, Em?" I asked, rubbing his back.

"That salt water doofus beat me in sword fighting." He growled in reply.

"Oh, come on, Em. You're not used to swords."

"That is exactly what I said." Rose agreed with me, nodding her head.

"But I'm a vampire! I shouldn't have to be used to swords to win a fight!"

"Well, you do, apparently!" I snapped at him. He was making wait to big a deal out of this.

"Well, well, well." Emmett said, grinning. "We're finally starting to see the dark side of our Ness. I was wondering when she would show her face."

I glanced at Rosalie and she was grinning too. I smirked under my breath. My plan had worked. I had gotten Emmett and Rosalie to forget the sword-fighting incident.

"Well done, Ness." My dad suddenly appeared next to me. "That was diabolical."

"Thanks, daddy!" I laughed loudly.

"What? What was diabolical? Somebody tell me!" Emmett complained, but neither daddy nor me could reply because we were both in fits of laughter.

I winked at dad, and we both ran off towards where mum was practising fighting with granddad.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please favourite, follow and review!**

**Mwah.**

**Cassie xoxo**


	4. Camp Life

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson...sorry?**

**Right.**

**Hello.**

**Long time, no see.**

**Um, I've been away for about a year.**

**That's kind of a long time.**

**And I sincerely apologise for leaving three stories unfinished. THESE WILL BE COMPLETED. I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX.**

**I have many excuses, which I'm not going to bother you with, but I'm back. That's all that matters.**

**Starting now, I will be updating this story every single Thursday (unless I go on holiday or something - but you'll be notified of that).**

**Again, super sorry about being away.**

**Enjoy!**

Renesmee's POV

"Mom!" I skipped over to her. "What's the time?"

"Um," She said breathlessly as she dodged granddad's sword. She quickly managed to get a glance at her watch. "Five-thirty."

Granddad stopped pressing mom and said: "Do you want me to whip you up some dinner?" While he was distracted, mom whacked the sword out of his hand.

"Bam!" She yelled. "Now you're dead. You can't allow any distractions." She warned.

I giggled. "She's right, you know. Anyway, you don't have to make me dinner because there will be food for everybody in the Mess Hall."

"Oh right, okay. What time is dinner?" He asked me.

"Six, I think."

"Do you wanna go hang out with Percy while you wait, then?" mom asked.

"Okay! I think he's hanging with Annabeth. See ya!" I grinned and sprinted towards the Poseidon cabin.

Edward's POV

"Okay, Chiron, so we're agreed." I nodded. "If we ever see Bella fighting, get over to her as fast as possible."

"Sure." The centaur nodded. "Now, it's almost time for dinner. I know that you don't eat dinner, but your daughter is going to, so you might want to eat with her."

I chuckled. "I think Percy is going to be enough company for her."

Chiron grinned, agreeing with me. "Probably."

"I'll still go though." I smiled and stood up. "Will I see you there?"

"I don't think so...I need to finalise some battle plans." He explained.

"Gotcha." I started to walk out. "See you later, Chiron."

.

As soon as I walked into the Mess Hall, I noticed Ren sitting with Percy and a blonde girl, so I made my way over to them.

Renesmee immediately noticed me and stood up. "Daddy! Mom is in your guest cabin." She then sat back down and continued chatting to her new best friends.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I guess I've been dismissed...see you later." I smiled at the trio, though I still didn't know who the blonde was, and walked off.

It didn't take me long to find the correct cabin, as we had been shown it earlier that day. Bella was sitting cross-legged on the bed tapping away at her iPhone when I walked in.

"What are you doing, love?" I sat down beside her.

"Checking that it's okay with Aphrodite that Renesmee goes to stay with her tomorrow." She answered without looking up.

"Tomorrow?!" I repeated, shocked.

Bella looked up and stared into my eyes. "I want our girl away from this mess as soon as possible, Edward."

"So do I, princess." I hugged her to my chest and she sighed as she relaxed into me. "I'm just going to miss her a lot..."

"Me too." Bella whispered into my neck. "But we have to do it. It shouldn't be too long until this war is over."

"Some wars last years, Bella." I pointed out, and my wife pulled away from me.

"I highly doubt that God wars last as long as human wars. I mean; Zeus has lightning!" She grinned at me, and her phone dinged. I watched as her eyes quickly scanned the message. "She says it's fine!"

"Perfect." I smiled; at least Ren would stay away from all the fighting, even if Bella refused to. "And you're sure that you don't want to go with her?"

Bella glared at me. "I'm not a baby! And I'm still slightly stronger than all of you, so really I should be the one telling you to stay home." She said, defiantly.

"If I had known quite how stubborn you were, I might not have asked you to marry me so young." I teased and she punched me in the shoulder, which actually hurt. "Ouch!" I squeaked.

"Sorry." She shrugged and winked at me.

Renesmee's POV

"What do I do?" I whispered as I stood in front of the fire.

"Well, you don't have a godly parent, so just scrape some food into the fire and choose a God to give it to." Percy leaned down to mumble into my ear.

I quickly pushed a good portion of the meat pie and gravy into the flames. "For..." I scanned my brain. "Poseidon."

Said God's son grinned as he heard who I was giving my food to, and I smiled as I skipped past him and back to my seat.

.

"Can't I stay in your cabin?" I whined to Percy as I stood outside the guest one. "Or yours?" I asked Annabeth.

"I'd love that, Ren, but I only have one bed." Percy explained. "Plus, you can't have two members of the opposite gender alone in a cabin, ever."

"What do they think we're going to do?" I asked, confused.

Percy laughed uneasily and shot a glance at Annabeth. "I dunno..."

"And I'd love to have you stay with me," The blonde girl said. "But all of our beds are full."

"Darn." I mumbled. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow..." I sloped back into the cabin as Percy and Annabeth called goodbye.

The Next Morning

Edward's POV

"Has anyone seen Bella?!" I yelled, weaving in and out of cabins.

"Daddy? What's happened?" My daughter ran up to me.

"I have no idea, Ren," I pulled at my hair. "Bella had gone to talk to Chiron about something in the middle of the night, and I went for walk along the beach while I was waiting for her to come back. I waited until it was light outside and she still hadn't walked past me to go back to the cabin, so I went to see Chiron but he said that Bella had never come to see him!" I panicked.

Actually, maybe that wasn't the best thing to tell my over-dramatic daughter...

"What?!" She screeched. "Oh my Zeus!" She clutched at her ringlets as there was a loud crack of thunder. "Sorry!"

"I've looked everywhere...I honestly don't know where she-" I heard Chiron galloping up to us and I spun to face him. "Have you found her?"

"No...but I've found something...come with me."

The centaur led me and Renesmee to the top of the hill; where there grew the tree with the golden fleece.

Leading up to the tree were one set of footprints, until they reached the border, where they turned into two.

"Something's taken her." I declared as my mind reeled with anger. "Something big. Big enough to silently steal her. Bella is a tough woman. And a _vampire _for crying out loud."

"It must have been magic that has stolen her." Chiron agreed. "Nothing else could pull off kidnapping a vampire."

"Well, whatever it was...I hope it's ready for the fight of its life."

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAHHHHH. BELLA'S MISSING AAAAAAAHHHHH.**

**Hope y'all enjoyed! And wish me luck with this whole schedule thing...**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWW BC THEY MAKE MY DAAAAAAYYYYYYYY.**

**Cassie**

**xoxo**


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson - those delights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward's POV

"No, you don't understand!" I banged my fist on the table; the whole Cullen clan and Chiron were gathered around in the big house. "This isn't an ordinary kidnapping! Vampires are the strongest things in the world! Well, so we thought..."

"Edward, we understand, and we are going to do everything we can to get Bella back as soon as possible." Chiron attempted to calm me down, but, of course, it didn't work.

"Plus, if somebody came into the camp with malicious intents, I'd be able to hear their thoughts! And if Bella felt she was in danger, she'd immediately open her shield and call to me!" I protested. "So, the person - or thing - that kidnapped my mate is able to block my mind-reading abilities, stop Bella from calling for help, and manage to take her all the way out of the camp without her ripping their head off or running away."

"That thing has got to be scary big." Alice gulped.

I tried to clear my mind so I could think clearly, but all I could think of is my love and her safety. "Right..." I turned on my fatherly mode. "First things first, we need to get Renesmee out of here."

"But daddy-" My daughter started to whine, but I cut her off.

"Honey, if something managed to kidnap mommy, none of us are safe, especially not you." I reached out for her, and she hopped off of Esme's lap and jumped up into mine.

"Okay, daddy...you promise to find mommy soon?" She tucked her face into my neck.

"I promise." I whispered and held her close.

"However, I think that you should put together a 'team' and go searching for Bella before Renesmee leaves for Olympus." Chiron suggested.

"Can't we just track her scent?" Emmett asked.

"You don't think we've tried that?!" I rolled my eyes. "There isn't any scent accompanying the footprints."

"Back to my suggestion..." Chiron prompted.

"Are you sure it's wiser?" I asked Chiron, unsure.

"Definitely." Chiron nodded, certain. "The longer you wait, the further away Bella's kidnapper can get. I'll assure that your daughter gets to safety."

"I'm trusting you with one of the two most important people in my life, Chiron."

"I know. You can trust me."

Renesmee's POV

"How come you're going?" I whined at Percy.

"Edward feels that Annabeth and I should go with him to search for your mom, because whatever stole her seems to be from the godly world." He explained to me.

"But that feels like everybody is going!" I complained.

"Hardly." Percy laughed. "Chiron is staying, all the other campers are staying, so are your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, and all those werewolves you brought...by the way, those guys haven't been to any of our meetings."

"They're more like 'show up and kill' animals." I giggled. "They're kind of impulsive."

"Are you ready to go, Percy? Edward's waiting." Annabeth jogged up to us; we were standing outside of Percy's cabin.

"Don't go!" I cried and clung onto his arm.

"You're more sad that I'm going than your dad." Percy laughed and tried to prise me off. He eventually succeeded and squatted down to my level. "We'll be back soon." He gave me a quick hug, grabbed his bag, and ran up the hill with Annabeth to where my daddy was waiting (we had already said our goodbyes).

Begrudgingly, I trudged back to the guest cabin to check that I had everything packed and ready for my stay in Olympus.

I threw myself onto my bed and sighed loudly; why did life have to be so complicated? My vampire family, my werewolf friends and I are staying in a camp for demigods and helping them prepare for war. My mom just got kidnapped by something that's even stronger than a vampire, and my dad and new friends are going on a dangerous and difficult mission to find her. I wonder what human problems feel like...

I just wish I could do something to help; I feel so worthless! I'm being shipped off to stay with a blonde bimbo in the Empire State Building like a piece of luggage. I know that my family just want me to be safe...but I'm sure I could be of some help! Nothing's coming to mind right now...but I'm sure I could think of something...

BAM!

Nope...nothing.

SHAZAM!

No...still no ideas. Why am I so unhelpful?!

WAIT! I've got it! I could follow them on their mission! I'm sure I could use my special vampire ability for something! Yeah, I know that it would probably stress dad out big time...but I refuse to be kept out of everything. I need mom back too.

I'd better be quick; they've probably already left. I decided to pack a smaller bag for this, as I'd probably have to do a lot of running; dad is going to make them go pretty fast. I only chose to bring two extra outfits, an extra pair of sneakers, and several blankets. I would go via the mess hall and grab some snacks.

Staying close to the buildings and sticking to the shadows, I made my way there and I grabbed some bananas and bars of chocolate. I then decided to make a break for it and leave the camp border.

Luckily, I could hear that the wolves and my family were all busy either practising or discussing tactics, so I was unnoticed as I hurtled up the hill and back down the other side.

There's no turning back now.

**By the way, all chapters will be at least 1000 words. :)**

**I can't update next week because I'm going to Disneyland, but I'll be back on the next Thursday.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Cassie xoxo**


	6. Tracking

**Disclaimer - Me no owny Twilighty or Percy Jacksony, okay?**

**Sorry about no chapter last week (the week before I was on holiday, but I have no excuse for last week), but it's here now! You'll still get another one this Thursday :)**

**Enjoy!**

Renesmee's POV

I sped along the grass for what felt like days, but was probably only a few hours, as I followed the group's scent. It's very dangerous for Percy and Annabeth to be outside of the camp borders, especially since a war is about to begin, but they had been chosen to go find mom. Even while I was following the trail, I had no idea where the search party were planning to look for mom, although they must have some sort of idea.

Suddenly, the trail stopped abruptly. What in the world?!

"Renesmee?!" I heard my dad's voice come from somewhere above me. I quickly looked up and noticed him, Percy and Annabeth perched in trees.

"What are you doing?" I giggled.

"Your dad sensed someone following us." Percy explained.

Daddy didn't take his eyes off me and he jumped down. "What am _I _doing?! No! What are _you _doing here?!"

"I wanted to help." My eyes dropped to the ground.

"How on earth did you plan to help?! This mission is already dangerous enough with two demigods! We're going to be fighting off monsters every day!"

"Why is it such a big deal? I want to help find mom!" I whined.

"It's a big deal because I already failed to look after Bella!" Dad yelled. "I can't lose you too!"

My eyes softened. "Daddy, I promise you; I can be of some use!"

"How?" Annabeth spoke up, as Percy helped her down the tree.

"Think about it, I probably won't be much help against monsters, but if we come across people on Kronos' side they'll be much less likely to hurt us if I'm with you." I had had time to think about this as I tracked them.

"Why? We're talking about people who are trying to kill the Gods." Percy reminded me.

"I know, but bear in mind that I look like an innocent little girl of no more than eight years old, even if they're evil, they'll be hesitant to hurt me." I pointed out.

"And what's gonna stop them from killing us?" Annabeth asked.

I opened my mouth to say that they could take care of themselves, but dad interjected.

"Also, bear in mind that I'll be focused on keeping you safe the entire time, so I'll be putting myself in danger."

"Oh..." My shoulders drooped.

"Is there any way we can get her to Olympus from here? Or back to Camp Half-Blood?" Dad turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"Not if you don't want to go hours out of our way, and remember that every minute we waste not running, Bella and her kidnappers could be getting further and further away." Annabeth pointed out.

"I'm not going back." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Then we'll have to just carry on." Percy declared, then he walked over to me and bent his knees to get at my level. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive."

"You think you can take care of yourself? Obviously, Annabeth and I will do everything we can to keep you safe, and your dad will do the same but probably even more intensely, but you might have to do a bit of care-taking." He asked me.

"I'm sure." I smiled reassuringly at him. Yes! I can stay!

Percy stood back at his normal height and shrugged at Edward. "What else can we do?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't like this..." Dad whined.

"Come on, we need to go." I took his hand. "What pace are we running at?"

"Half of our speed, double of theirs." Daddy explained to me.

"If you guys can't run as fast as us, wouldn't it make more sense for just vampires to search for mom?" I asked.

"You need experience with Kronos' army, and you can't get much more experience than us." Annabeth laughed. "We've had way too many situations where we've had to outsmart them."

"Oh, right...let's go then!" I smiled and began to run.

Unknown POV

"Is she still asleep?" I asked Tobias, one of the more timid of my servants.

"Yes, master, but she seems to be waking up quicker each time we give her the sleeping serum."

I paused, thinking. "Enchain her, and next time she wakes up, call for me. I would like to speak with her."

Tobias nodded and started to walk out of my chambers but I quickly added:

"Vampire-proof chains, remember!"

Half an hour later, I was notified that our prisoner had awoken. I made my way to the experimentation room, to find the golden-eyed brunette chained to a stone table in the middle of a large room.

"Well, well, well...what have we here..." I smirked at her as she writhed against the bonds. "Tell me your name, girl."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you." She scoffed at me.

I quickly strode over to her and grabbed her forcefully by the chin. I looked into her eyes and repeated my request.

Her golden eyes flashed blue and she spoke, her voice flat. "Isabella Marie Cullen."

"And how long have you been a vampire, dearest Isabella?" I kept my eyes on hers; they flashed blue once again.

"Twelve months."

"Ah, lovely, nice and strong." I released her face and walked to the monitors. "I see you've put up quite a fight since you've been here."

"How do you know?" Isabella strained her neck so she could see what I was referring to.

"I've got a lovely new toy here," I tapped the screen. "The stone you are currently lying on is programmed to tell me exactly what you're feeling and what you do with your body."

"And what am I feeling right now?" Her voice was attempting to sound strong, but it shook slightly.

I looked back at the graphs. "Nothing of importance. It only shows up if we need to know it for our experiment."

There was silence for a few seconds until she spoke up again. "What are you going to do to me?"

"As you know, we are about to start war, but, even though we have the numbers, the opposing side has the resources."

"...So?"

"We're going to create ourselves a nice weapon." I smirked at her.

"Out of me?!"

"Ding ding ding!" I grinned. "Correct."

"Do I get to know what I'm going to turn into?"

"No, you'll be able to know what you're doing after the experiment, you just won't be able to do anything about it, so you'll find out then." It was foolproof.

As I turned to walk out of the room, she called to me:

"Who are you?"

I paused before I answered. "I used to be known as Luke Castellan, but that was my slave name."

"What do you mean 'slave'?"

"Everything I did was for somebody else, but that killed me, so now the only person I work for is myself." I said confidently, still facing the exit.

"So what do you call yourself now?"

"Miles."

"Why?"

"It's Latin for 'soldier'." I turned back to look at her, winked, then made my way back out the experimentation room.

**You right now: "OMG IT'S LUKE?!"**

**Me: "Yes, yes it is."**

**You: "BUT HE DIED."**

**Me: "All will be revealed..."**

**I hope you enjoyed it! You'll get the next update on Thursday.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW BC ILY.**

**Cassie x**

**Mwah.**


	7. Revealing the Plan

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twiliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight or Percy Jacksoooooooooooooon. **

**Sorry about this being late! :(**

**I can't update this week, sorry! See ya in two weeks.**

**Enjoy!**

Renesmee's POV

"So, how on earth do you know which way we should be running?" I asked as we ran.

"We don't." Annabeth shrugged from beside me.

"We're just headed to where we think Kronos' followers are based." Percy explained, slightly breathlessly.

"How do you know where they are?" I scrunched my nose.

"'Think'." Daddy corrected, grumpily. "We don't know."

"Anyway, Chiron's done some calculations based on the size of Kronos' new following, the signal from which we received the warning message - " Annabeth started to explain to me, but I interrupted her.

"Wait, they warned us?" I checked, and the two demigods nodded. "Why?"

"Because they're cocky." Percy looked me in the eye, which would have been dangerous if he didn't have lighting fast reflexes. "They are so sure that they're going to win so they've warned us because they want it to be 'slightly more challenging'."

"That's what the message said anyway." Annabeth said.

"How much else did it say?" I asked.

"Just that they'd be invading within the next few weeks, and the stuff about having a challenge."

"Well, at least they warned us." I shrugged. "That was nice of them."

"Yeah." Percy laughed. "They're really 'nice'."

Bella's POV

"You can't keep me here forever!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, straining against my bonds. To my knowledge, there was nothing stronger than vampires.

Nothing.

So how I'm being restrained, I have no idea.

One of the men who had been giving me blood shuffled into the room. "Miles has told me to inform you that your screaming won't do anything, in fact it amuses him." He immediately spun on his heel and started to head out, but I stopped him.

"Hey!" He paused. "What's your name?"

He turned to look at me curiously. "...Tobias."

"Well, Tobias, why are you doing this?" My last line of defense was my charm and, supposed, innocence.

"...Uh, what the Gods have been doing for centuries is wrong - " He launched into an overly-rehearsed speech, but I glared at him to get him to shut up.

"Rephrase: why are you following Miles' orders like this?" I asked. "It's clear that none of this is your plan, so why do you always obey him? What makes him better than you?"

"Nothing!" He declared defiantly.

"Then why?"

"Because he has my sister!" He blurted out.

I was about to say a snarky retort, but I held my tongue. "...And he's blackmailing you?"

He shrugged helplessly.

"But, Tobias, I shouldn't even be involved in this!" I pleaded. "I'm not even a demigod!"

"That's the point." He said simply. "You're exactly what Miles needs for the weapon. You don't have much existing knowledge of the Godly world -"

"Excuse me," I started to protest, but he held up a finger.

"Fine, you don't have much first-hand experience of the Godly world, so when we reprogram your brain, we can start completely fresh." He explained.

My eyes widened and I gasped loudly. "You're going to reprogram my brain?!"

"Not exactly reprogram...more like freeze." He failed to elaborate, and I raised an eyebrow. "Um...your memories and personality will still exist inside your head, in case Miles needs to use it in battle, but you won't be able to do anything. We will insert a dominant mind into your head. A mind that's full of the knowledge you'll need for the war."

"And why is it good that I have no prior knowledge?"

"It might interfere with the dominant mind."

"...And you're telling your prisoner this why?" I said, smugly. "You do know there are video cameras in here, right?" My gaze darted to the top corner of the room opposite from me, and then back to Tobias.

His face went completely white and he started to back away.

Just as he was about to run, I whispered: "I'm sorry about your sister." and he froze.

"You're-you're sorry?"

"Why is that so shocking?" I wrinkled my nose. "I don't wish harm on anyone."

"Delilah has been hidden from the world for months now, and not one person has said that they're sorry." He said quietly. "I've also been told that we both deserve it."

"Nobody deserves this." I looked at him, my eyes full of pity. "Not even the Gods." I added.

"Yes, they do." He declared, looking the strongest I've ever seen him, and I've been awake for roughly twelve hours now. "Because it's their fault."

"How?"

"Because if they hadn't run the world for so many years, Miles wouldn't need Kronos to take over, and he wouldn't have taken my sister." He looked me in the eye.

"Doesn't that reasoning go through a few too many people? By that logic, this is all your parent's fault." I looked pointedly at him.

"How so?"

"You went went through many reasons, so I went for one further; if your parents hadn't have had your sister, she couldn't have been kidnapped-" I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "I'm getting off topic...where were we?"

"I believe I was..." Tobias shot one last look at the video cameras, and sprinted away.

"Men." I sighed, then noticed a different figure enter in Tobias' place. "What are you doing here, Miles?"

He ignored me. "So, that imbecile told you everything, did he?"

"Yup." I looked him in the eye.

"It won't make any difference." He said, cockily. "There's no way you can break those chains. And even if you do, you need to scan your fingerprint before exiting-"

I opened my mouth in defiance but he carried on before I could speak.

"And anybody who tries to leave gets shocked with eight-hundred thousand volts of electricity." He grinned at me. "Think about that before you attempt to leave." He then gleefully skipped off down the hall.

I honestly don't know what I got out of my conversations with both Tobias and Miles, but I'm sure I can think of something. I'm going to have to.

**Sorry about the delay!**

**I won't be able to update next week, but I'll see you in two weeks!**

**Please review! Please :(**

**Cassie x**

**Mwah.**


	8. Dreaming

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson.**

**I'm deeply sorry to y'all for being a day late (as soon as I post my schedule, I fail to stick to it...oops - only by a day though) but it's here now!**

**I'm not going to keep you any longer, so enjoyyy.**

Bella's POV

_"Mommy?" Renesmee tugged at one of my long dark locks as I tucked her tightly under her blanket._

_"Yes, Ren?" I sat down next to her and the bed dipped slightly._

_"Can you read me a Greek myth tonight?"_

_I laughed softly. "Haven't you heard all of them already?"_

_Renesmee, however, didn't appreciate my teasing, as she looked at me as if I were stupid; "There are hundreds of them."_

_Shaking my head, I smiled at her. "Fine," I agreed. "Any requests?"_

_"A new one," My daughter burrowed herself further into her covers and looked up at me expectantly._

_"Hmmm..." I swung my legs up onto the bed and leaned back. "Have you heard the one about soul-mates?"_

_"Um," She wrinkled her nose in thought. "I don't think so."_

_"It's not very long...it's more of a belief." I admitted._

_"Is it interesting?"_

_"Very, and I believe it to be true." I looked down at her and stroked her ringlets._

_"Then I don't mind whether it's ten words or one thousand...go." She grinned encouragingly at me._

_I took that as my cue and began to speak; "According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with two sets of everything; four legs, four arms, and a head with two faces -"_

_"Sort of like some Gods in Hinduism." Renesmee suggested. "Like Vishnu."_

_"Exactly," I glowed with pride for my beautiful daughter. "Now, fearing humans' power, Zeus split them into two parts; into the humans that we know today."_

_"But how does that have anything to do with soul mates?" She asked me, confused._

_"I'm getting there," I smiled. "Because they were split up, they were condemned to spend their lives searching for their other half."_

_Renesmee gasped. "And your other half is your soul mate?"_

_"Σωστό," I said in Greek but, noticing her discomfort, I repeated myself in English; "Correct."  
><em>

_"I'm going to learn Greek." Renesmee vowed; a stern look in her eye._

_"I'm sure you will," I smiled at her. "The belief is that when someone finds their other half, the actual half of themselves, the pair are lost in a world of love, friendship and intimacy, and any time apart, even the smallest period of time, is unthinkable and almost causes them physical pain."_

_"Is that what you and daddy have?" She asked, and I nodded. "And what Jacob and I have?"_

_I shifted uncomfortably. "That's a little different; Jacob's feelings for you could be transformed into paternal as opposed to romantic, if that's how _you _feel."_

_"Oh, right," Renesmee nodded. "Yes, mine are...paternal?" She checked, and I smiled reassuringly at her. "So everyone who believes in Greek myths believes that their partner was once part of them?"  
><em>

_"ακριβώς." I attempted, and she winced with uncertainty._

_"Um...exactly?"_

_"Μπράβο!" I grinned._

_"Ooh, I know that one! It sounds like 'bravo'!'" She said excitedly.  
><em>

_"Perfect," I laughed. "You'll be fluent in no time."_

"Bella," I snapped out of my dream-like state as someone said my name.

"Yes?!" I said sharply.

Tobias stood meekly by the door. "You were murmuring Greek."

I cleared my throat; a habit I had picked up to keep up the façade of humanity. "Yes...so?"

He shrugged. "No reason...it just fascinated me."

I rolled my eyes; he was talking to me as if I were a friend. "Is there any particular reason why I'm honoured by your visit right now?"

"Yeah, um...Miles sent me to fetch you." He looked uneasy.

"Why?"

"He's ready to start the process."

"What process?" Although I already knew the answer.

"Of turning you into our perfect weapon."

Oh great.

Percy's POV

"How...much...longer?" I panted. We had been running steadily for about six hours now. Don't get me wrong; I'm strong. As in...really strong. And I have really good staminar, but six hours?! Nope.

"Yeah, um, daddy?" Renesmee wheezed at Edward. "I know I should be fine, but, well...I haven't eaten for a while, and-"

Edward came to an abrupt halt and we all struggled to stop ourselves. "When did you last eat?"

"Uh, I had a banana and some chocolate about two and a half hours ago, but Percy had the rest."

The male vampire immediately turned to glare at me.

"Sorry?" I offered weakly.

"We're going to have to stop to sleep anyway, and it's getting dark." Annabeth pointed out; her arms up over her head, trying to open up her lungs to allow more air to come in.

"Well then," Edward declared. "I'll go and get some food. You two," He pointed at me and Annabeth, staring us both right in the eye. "guard her with your life." Keeping his eyes on us, he pointed at his daughter.

Nervously, I gulped. "Got it."

"Absolutely." Annabeth nodded furiously.

As if he were going on a long journey, he popped a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Stay out of trouble." He winked at her and sped off into darkness.

"Right then," I clapped my hands together and rubbed. "Should we make a campfire?"

* * *

><p>Roughly half an hour later, most of the blankets that Renesmee had brought had been laid out across the muddy ground, and the rest were being saved to use as covers.<p>

Renesmee was sat with her knees up to her chin and she was staring blankly ahead of her. "Daddy's been gone an awful long time."

"He'll be back." Annabeth smiled reassuringly at the little girl. "He wouldn't leave you."

"I don't know..." Renesmee disagreed. "He really does love mommy...and he knows that I'm safe with you two...and, to be honest, you two were just slowing him down."

"But, still, he wouldn't just-" A loud roar interrupted me, and our heads whipped around to face the potential threat.

Annabeth was on her feet and had her dagger at the ready faster than you could say 'Seaweed Brain', and I followed soon after.

"MINOTAUR." Renesmee screeched at the top of her lungs.

**DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAHH. MINOTAAAAAUUURRR. EVERYBODY RUUUUUNNNN.**

**Hehe.**

**I hope you enjoyed - I know it's not some of my best work, but next chapter will be better; I'm excited to write the mini battle!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS :'(**

**Cassie xox**

**Mwah.**

**P.S. This is my new schedule:**

**I always seem to change my 'schedules' after about three weeks, so I've come up with one that I'm going to stick with until AT LEAST the New Year (there will be exceptions for holidays - obviously).**

**Okay, so, I have six fanfictions (one of them joint with another author). Four of them on QuoteV, and two of them on FanFiction.**

**I have decided to post a chapter of two fanfictions each week.**

**For example, last week I updated 'Faded Violet' on QuoteV and 'Expecting Disaster' on FanFiction. This week I will be posting 'Falling for Awkward' on QuoteV and 'Worlds Collide' on FanFiction. Next week it will be 'Gingerbread' and 'My Weakness' (although this last one will be updated before then because the joint author's chapter is before mine) which are both on QuoteV. I don't know which day I will post on, but it will be within the week.**

**Next updates:  
>Falling for Awkward and Worlds Collide: Week beginning 22nd of Sep<br>Gingerbread and My Weakness: Week beginning 29th of Sep (but My Weakness will be updated before this - this is just MY next update)  
>Faded Violet and Expecting Disaster: Week beginning 6th of Oct<strong>

**I'm sorry for any confusion and I hope that I fully stick to this schedule.**


End file.
